<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Случайно встретившиеся. Я постараюсь забыть by iphise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563805">Случайно встретившиеся. Я постараюсь забыть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise'>iphise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дождь все продолжает лить, ветер заглушает своими порывами их ненависть, оставляя только усталость. Но у них не получается поговорить по душам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Случайно встретившиеся. Я постараюсь забыть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Холодные струйки быстро текут по запотевшему стеклу. Золотые листья несчадно теребит сильный ветер. За серыми небесами не видно ни одного солнечного лучика. Все кругом серое, за исключением яркой листвы. Даже огоньки в окнах замка кажутся блеклыми.</p><p> Быстро темнеет. Вот уже стволы деревьев окрасились в черный цвет. Незаметно огни в окошках замка стали чуть ярче. Золото на листьях бледнеет.</p><p> А ей хочется смеяться. Все ведь хорошо. Наконец она осталась одна. Никто не повелевает ею. И только сестра дает незначительные советы. Это больше походит на приказы. Но Беллатрисе все равно. Она уже никого не слушает. Она свободна. Свободна и совершенно одна. Посреди учебного года она уезжала домой. И вернулась Белла ближе к концу семестра. Последнего семестра.</p><p> Последний год в Хогвартсе. Последняя неделя. Скоро Рождественский бал, а снег до сих пор не выпал. Даже листья не полностью опали, остались все такими же золотыми. Но Белле нравится дождь. И поэтому ливень, который сейчас должен пролиться с небес, ей по душе. Когда карета остановится, она не пойдет в замок, нет. Она насладится свежими каплями, которые непременно обрушаться с неба. Она будет проворно кружиться между холодными струйками воды, как листик, который только что сорвался со своей ветки. Она будет ловко прыгать по лужам. И плевать, если намокнет ее мантия. Ее никто не увидит. Никто, и поэтому ей уже все равно.</p><p> Ей не хочется вспоминать, зачем она ездила домой, не хочется думать о том, что сказали ей родители. Она уже забыла. Это стерлось из ее памяти. Все уничтожил дождь.<br/>Внезапно Белла перестала кружиться и остановилась, глядя под ноги. Она сильно ссутулилась, позволяя холодным каплям течь за шиворот. Беллатриса подошла к дубу, росшему неподалеку от Черного озера, и облокотилась на него. Теперь ей хотелось плакать. Она сама не понимала из-за чего. Поэтому позволила слезинкам течь по ее лицу, прокладывая нелепые и мокрые дорожки. Она даже не пыталась их стереть. Нет, это все дождь. Не слезы. Лишь дождь. Беллатриса никогда не плачет, поэтому она позволит себе перепутать непрошеные слезы с ледяным дождем.</p><p> Белла ощутила чье-то присутствие и быстро утерла влажное от слез и дождя лицо рукавом.</p><hr/><p> Как нелепо. Он сбежал из замка неизвестно зачем, однако почему-то сразу понял, куда ему нужно направляться. К Черному озеру. В часы своей задумчивости он часто проводил там время. Там всегда было спокойно. И особенно остро там чувствовалось одиночество. Всепоглощающее, душащее чувство, заставляющее необычайно остро чувствовать пустоту от потери чего-то такого, чего уже не вернуть. От этого становилось невыносимо обидно.</p><p> Но сейчас он пришел сюда не размышлять -  отдаться воспоминаниям.</p><p> Вот он сидит на завтраке за столом Слизерина. К нему подлетает его сова. Весьма странно, ведь письма ему пишут редко. Рудольфус вскрывает письмо и читает.<br/>Хотя нет, ему не хочется об этом вспоминать. Он будет думать о чем угодно другом, вот только вспомнит подходящий эпизод из жизни. Однако память услужливо подкидывает ему все новые и новые образы произошедших недавно событий.</p><p> Рудольфус уже не может не обращать внимания на образовавшийся в горле ком, и позволяет слезам тихо течь по лицу. Как удачно, что начался дождь. И глупые капли на его лице тоже всего лишь дождь. Мужчины не плачут. У них просто нет на это права. Особенно кощунственно плакать чистокровным волшебникам, происходящим из столь древних и уважаемых всем магическим миром семей. Поэтому он охотно подставляет лицо дождю, чувствует, как, смешиваясь со слезами, холодная вода стекает вниз: по щекам, по подбородку. Мерзко. Рудольфус всегда ненавидел дождь.</p><p> С запрокинутой головой подойдя к дереву, он вдруг остановился и часто-часто заморгал: чей-то хрупкий силуэт медленно двигался к дубу.</p><p> Он узнал ее. Беллатрису Блэк, девушку, на которой его хотят женить. И она узнала его. Сразу как только увидела.</p><p>— Почему ты плакала? —  вместо приветствия спросил он, прекрасно осознавая всю глупость и нелепость как ситуации, так и неуместность самого вопроса. Но сейчас он будто бы смотрел на все издалека и не чувствовал ни стыда, ни чего-либо еще. Осталось только отрешенное любопытство.</p><p>— А я не плакала, — с вызовом ответила она и поморщилась от теперешнего звука собственного голоса, — это просто дождь. Ты что, не видишь, он все льет и льет, — ее голос постепенно начал переходить на шепот.</p><p> Образовалась длительная пауза. Это не тот момент, когда приятно помолчать с кем-либо вместе, как любят писать в различных романах. Это и не неловкая пауза. Просто двум потерянным было нечего больше сказать.</p><p>— Ты тоже плакал? — внезапно спросила Беллатриса, сейчас ей не хотелось никому причинять боль. Она слишком устала. Однако слова вырвались сами собой.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла? — глухо отозвался Рудольфус.</p><p>— У тебя лицо мокрое — пробормотала Белла, что-то ища в складках мантии. Вытащив насквозь промокший платок, она подала его Лестрейнджу.</p><p> Он неумело улыбнулся, беря из ее рук платок.</p><p>— Спасибо, — смущенно отозвался он, — но к чему? Это ведь дождь.</p><p>— Да, — согласилась Беллатриса, — просто дождь. Но ты возьми.</p><p>— А я люблю дождь — зачем-то произнесла она.</p><p>— А я нет. — просто сказал Рудольфус.</p><p> Они снова замолчали. Тишину нарушало лишь мерное постукивание капель о пыльную землю и свирепое завывание ветра.</p><p> Рудольфус снял свою мантию и накрыл ею Беллатрису. Она просто кивнула, смотря прямо перед собой. Затем стала закатывать рукав, оголяя левое предплечье. Рудольфус повторил жест, доведенный практически до автоматизма.</p><p>— Значит, ты тоже. — прошептал он. Беллатриса услышала в его голосе нотки сожаления. Впрочем, нет. Ей просто показалось. Это сожаление так же фальшиво, как ее слезы. Слезы — дождь, забота — слабое бормотание ветра.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что завтра такого уже не будет. — озвучила она свои мысли.</p><p>— Конечно — слабо усмехнулся он.</p><p>— Но я не буду сожалеть, — продолжила она, — я постараюсь забыть.</p><p> Она понимала, что не забудет. Понимала, что так просто себя не простит. Но вот сожалеть она действительно не будет. Эта случайная встреча немного изменит ее жизнь.</p><p>— Знаешь, — искренне улыбнулся Рудольфус, приходя к очередному для себя открытию, — я внезапно понял, что тоже люблю дождь.</p><p> И он не забудет. Не будет сожалеть. Просто с ним навсегда останется тот нелепый мокрый платок, который ему отдала такая же промокшая и немного нелепая Беллатриса Блэк.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>